


The Date

by captain_k_jones



Series: Six Months [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OUaT or its characters.

The first thing Emma did when she arrived to school on Monday was to find Ruby, Elsa, and Belle. She needed to let her friends know what had happened this weekend with her parents and Killian.

All three girls were very aware of Emma and Killian’s friendship. Ruby thought is was fantastic, which was likely due to the fact the Victor and Killian seemed to be friends. Elsa was happy as long as Emma was.

Belle was the only hesitant one of the three. Belle always was the more cautious of Emma’s friends, so it made sense that she was lukewarm to the idea of Emma being friends with Killian.

Emma found her friends sitting at their usual table under the tree in the outdoor common area. Emma speed up upon seeing her friends sitting there. She was excited to tell them about her date.

When Emma reached the table she sat down next to Elsa. Ruby was finishing up a story about what she had done over the weekend. It sounded like she had met up with Victor and they had went to the movies. When she finally finished her story Belle turned and looked at Emma.

“How was your weekend, Emma?”

“Killian and I met up at the mall to hang out yesterday.”

“Ohh, How’d that go?” Elsa asked.

“Well it was fine until my parents showed up.”

Ruby spit out her milk and looked at Emma with wide eyes.

“What happened?”

Three sets of eyes looked at Emma.

“It wasn’t like I was intentionally not telling them we had become friends, but it just had never come up. When they saw him, my dad lost it. They made me leave. Practically dragged me out of there. When we finally got home the told me that I was never allowed see him again. “

“I’m so sorry, Emma.” Elsa stated and Belle nodded in agreement.

“I can’t believe your dad would react like that. He is normally so level headed.” Ruby added.

Emma shrugged. Her father _was_ normally a very levelheaded person. It came with being a small town sheriff. It was also no secret that her parents had one of the greatest love stories that Storybrooke had ever seen.

David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard had been best friends since grade school and had started dating in middle school. They had gotten married right after David finished in the police academy. It was like a fairytale and sometimes in made Emma want to throw up.

“I know. That’s not what I wanted to tell you guys though… after everything happened I kind of asked Killian out on a date.”

“You did WHAT?” Ruby all but shouted while Elsa and Belle looked on with shocked eyes.

“I asked him on a date for tonight. I realized after everything that over the last six months he has become a best friend and I couldn’t imagine him not being in my life.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean your parents told you not to see him so you’re going to go out on a date with him?” Elsa asked.

“I’ll figure all of that out later. If I can just prove to my parents that Killian is not the person they think he is it will be okay.”

“Well I think it is great,” Ruby stated, “If he makes you happy, then go for it Emma.”

“Thanks Ruby. I really appreciate it.” Emma smiled to her friend.

When Emma looked at Belle and Elsa she could see looks of apprehension on their faces. She could see their tight smiles and looks of worry.

Not of that mattered to Emma though. She knew that she was taking a risk, but Killian made her happier than anyone had in a very long time. She knew that he was a good person; her parents would come around eventually.

(And if they didn’t, she would deal with that too.)

The bell that indicted they all had three minutes to get to class rang and ended the conversation, all four of the girls got up to make their way into the building. Emma’s mind was already on the end of the day, though. She couldn’t wait to see what Killian had in store for her.

* * *

 

As usual, Killian was waiting by Emma’s car when she got out of school. Seeing him standing there put a huge smile of both of their faces.

Waving to Ruby and telling her she would text her later, Emma finally made it to her car (and Killian). He wasted no time pulling her into a hug. His right hand slipped around her waist while his left found its way into her hair so he could cradle her head.

For a moment, Killian just held her as tightly as he could. Yesterday, he had almost lost her. There was a small moment that he really thought he was never going to see her again and it had scared him. He knew that he shouldn’t be this attached to her after only six months of knowing her, but here he was.

He couldn’t imagine his life without her in it anymore.

Pulling his face back from the hug, Killian looked at Emma’s face and smiled again.

“Afternoon, lass. How was the school day?” he asked while laughing.

Emma smiled at him and stepped out of his embrace, her hand slid down from his back until it found his hand. She intertwined their fingers and leaned back on her yellow bug.

“Fine. It was school. How was your day?”

“I worked at the shop for most of it, but I did have a little time to arrange our date tonight.” He stated with a smirk.

“Any details you would like to share?”

“Nope.” Killian replied quickly, “I just want to know when you are available to meet me at the toll bridge?”

Leaning her head on Killian’s shoulder Emma replied with, “Maybe around 6:30? Dad is on the night shift tonight and mom had to take Leo to his karate practice at 6:20. She won’t be back until around 8 because they normally go to Granny’s for dinner after.”

“Then, meet me there at 6:30.”

He turned and lifted their hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. When his lips touched her skin, Emma felt a jolt go through her and her heart flip-flopped in her chest.

Once he let go of her hand, Killian began walking backwards toward his bike. Emma just stayed beside her car and watched him go. He stopped about halfway to his bike and smirked.

“Oh and Emma? Wear something casual. No need to dress up on my account.”

Then, he got on his bike and started it. Killian looked at Emma one last time and was again struck by how beautiful she was. He was one lucky guy. He raised his hand and waved at her and then took off.

Once Killian had left, Emma stood by her car for a few moments and watched him leave. Once he was out of her sight, she climbed into her car and took her normal route home.

* * *

 

Killian arrived at the toll bridge almost five minutes early. He had left his apartment early because he was unsure how long it would take him to get there while walking.

He had a picnic basket in one hand and a bouquet of wild flowers in the other. The picnic basket contained all of the fixings for sandwiches. He had enlisted the help of his friend Will while he had planned the date.

Truth be told, Killian was rather nervous. Girls like Emma Nolan were used to being taken out for dates. He just didn’t have the money to do so. He had to settle for a picnic dinner on the beach and a wonderful view of the ocean. He hoped it was enough.

Emma arrived at exactly 6:30. Killian saw her as soon as she stepped onto the bridge. She was dressed simple jeans and a white sweater.

Killian waited until she was right next to him to give her the flowers.

“For you, m’lady.”

“Thank you. These are so lovely.”

“Shall we, lass?” He asked as she looped her arm into his.

“Yes we shall.”

The walk to the beach was spent in comfortable silence with both of them lost in thought. Once there Killian laid out a blanket and gestured for Emma to take a seat, which she did right away. Killian joined her shortly after, sitting across from her.

“I hope you enjoy turkey sandwiches. That is what I managed to procure.”

“Sandwiches are perfect, Killian.”

Emma was impressed. She had been on many dates before, but no one had ever taken the time to make her a meal. They often opted to take her out to Granny’s.

(Which was nice, but it got old after awhile.)

Killian smiled at her response. He reached in the basket and pulled out two sandwiches. He handed one to Emma and kept one to himself.

“So tell me more about yourself, Emma.” Killian said after swallowing his first bite.

“Not much more to tell. You pretty much know everything.”

“No funny childhood stories you can tell me?”

Emma smiled to herself. She did have one.

“Sure. You just can’t laugh. Growing up I was obsessed with ducks.”

“Ducks?”

“Yeah, whenever my parents took me to a park I would always follow the ducks and quack with them. My dad started calling me his duckling.”

“I can’t quite picture you waddling around quacking lass.”

“Well I did and I loved the nickname. Until a girl in elementary school heard my dad say it. She called me ugly duckling for the whole year. Kinda takes the fun out of a nickname.”

“Ugly ducking. That is absurd. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.” Killian said quickly.

He realized his mistake as soon as Emma stopped eating and looked at him. He was an idiot. Bloody hell. It was their first date and he was already coming on to strong. Perfect.

“What I meant… is that there is no way you could be an ugly duckling. You’re more like a swan.”

“Only you would compare me to a swan, Killian.”

“Well you’re a swan to me.  My swan.”

“You’re swan, huh? I think I can handle that.”

Emma had finished her sandwich at this point and scooted closer to Killian. Killian noticed immediately and resisted the urge to place his arms around her shoulders. Emma solved the problem for him she slipped her hand back into his.

Never in a million years did Killian Jones imagine he would be on a date with Emma Nolan.

The rest of the date was spent in idle conversation and just enjoying each other’s company. They watched the ocean waters rise and fall with the tide. It was the first time since Liam died that Killian had felt at peace with himself. For Emma, it was the first time since Neal that she had felt loved. She realized that this is what a relationship should be… easy and peaceful, without the constant drama.

At the end of the night Killian walked Emma back to her car parked in front of the toll bridge. They both hesitated to bring such a wonderful night to a close. Emma leaned against her car door while Killian faced her front; their hand was still intertwined between them.

“I had a really nice time, Killian.”

“I’m glad. Next time I will try to think of something better than a picnic dinner.”

“Next time? I don’t remember asking.” Emma smiled in response.”

“That is cause it is my turn. Will you go out with me again, Emma Nolan?”

Emma paused and looked into his eyes. Like she would ever say no to him. She smiled again and then leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Killian’s.

The kiss lasted merely seconds, but it was long enough for Killian to realize that he never wanted to stop kissing Emma Nolan.

When they parted, Emma looked Killian in the eye and he knew she felt the same way.

After their kiss, Killian helped Emma into her car and shut her door for her. He watched her drive until her car turned at the light. Then, he made his way home.

(Later he received a text message from Emma.)

(It said: **_That kiss meant yes in case you didn’t catch on._** )

(Even later he texted her)

(He asked: _Emma Nolan, will you do be the great honor of being my girlfriend?_ )

(Her response came 2 seconds later.)

( ** _Now, I just want to kiss you again.)_**

Killian smiled to himself. Emma Nolan was his girlfriend.


End file.
